


The First To Fall

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Study, Crowley-centric (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, Gen, one line of Aziraphale/Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: Lucifer wasn't the first to Fall. He was just the first to be Pushed.





	The First To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another fic that's gotten way out of hand, length-wise, but I want to finish all three (!) parts of that before I start posting, so I thought I'd write something shorter in the meantime. This is what happened. I hope you enjoy it!

Lucifer was not the first angel to Fall.

He was the leader of the rebellion, the general of the revolutionary army, and when it all went wrong it was Lucifer who began to establish a new order in Hell. He was the first to be hurled from the precipice, his armies close behind him. But he was not the first to Fall.

The first to Fall asked too many questions. God didn’t like to be questioned, and the angel who would become the first to Fall was full of them. The last one he asked went something along the lines of, “Oh, yes, that’s a lovely big sulphur lake, looks very hot down there, what’s it for?”

He stood at the edge of Heaven, peering down at the boiling sulphur, as God explained that She’d had enough. That the sulphur lake was his punishment for questioning Her, as an example to the other angels. _This is what happens if you don’t do as I want._ She told him to jump, and he peered back at Her, at Heaven. There was no way out, no mercy; he didn’t understand what he’d done that was so terrible that it merited his being cast out of Heaven. God loved him, as he loved Her; She was testing him, and if he only proved his loyalty then She would catch him.

He stepped off the edge of Heaven, and Fell. His wings burned; his heart turned to ice and his mouth filled with ash, and still he Fell, and still he waited for Her to catch him. To take him back into Heaven and tell him that he had done well.

He landed hard.

Perhaps, if he had been _thrown_ from Heaven - as Lucifer, rebelling in fury against the mistreatment of a beloved friend, was later - he might have hit the deep sulphur at the centre of the boiling lake. But he had taken only a single step forward, a simple leap of faith, and he came down in the shallows. The impact broke every bone, left him to drag himself painfully from the shallows, and by the time he emerged, he was not alone.

Satan and the other demons did not recognise him. They made fun of his injuries, called him Crawly, and took no further notice of him. He was a lesser demon, sent up to Earth to cause some trouble and left there when he proved good at it. And he did cause trouble, and sometimes he got so angry that he rearranged a motorway into a huge middle-finger to God - figuratively speaking, of course - but he never stopped calling out to his Creator. Deep down, he was still waiting for Her to tell him he’d passed her test.

Deep down, he still longed for Heaven.

And deep down, he knew he’d found it guarding the gate of Eden.


End file.
